User blog:Talanquel/Legend of Marfang
PROLOGUE= Oberik Thundersong soared high above the thick mist obscuring the roiling ocean below. The majestic albatross listened to the raucous cries of wheeling seabirds and the crashing waves along the rocky tide line. He knew he was nearing the land he patiently sought and soon, tall rocks stood firm above the swirling chaos of seamist. Patches of surging water could soon be seen where the impervious fog thinned out. As he flew onward toward the land, Oberik thought of his old friends who lived here. It had been a long time since he had last visited these shores,due to his natural longing to see new places, and visit foreign lands. Now, after many seasons, he was coming home. By now, the open sea was behind him and he was flying over a narrow rocky spur that jutted from the mainland when he saw the first signs of life, other than the various seabirds that made their nests along these rocky shores. Two searats bumbled about as they scavenged for what little food could be found on the small peninsula. :"I found a shellfish over 'ere, Scropp!" :"Give it ter me, den!" said Scropp. :"Yew got plenny over dere!" Suddenly, the albatross flew over them. Both rats ducked immediately for cover. :"Yarrah! It's after me!" :"Shurrup, blabber bonce,can't yer see it's already gone?" Oberik was puzzled. His friends, the mongooses would never have allowed their fieldslaves to wander about, but perhaps they were survivors of a shipwreck, he thought. He was now over the low mountains that protected the southern coast of the island. Individual trees began to show themselves,and soon formed a small wood that extended a little ways eastward and westward. The trees abruptly gave way to golden fields of ripened grain, gently waving in the cool breeze. All was still and peaceful. However, Oberik sensed that all was not well. The grain was trampled in some places and parts of the fields were barren. Then he saw mice and otters stumbling under huge loads of wheat, passing by the broken remains of the carts that were supposed to carry the load. Standing idly by,were vermin taskmasters, cracking whips over the backs of the slaves. In the distance stood the dilapidated frame of an elegant villa,now overrun with vermin. A load squawking caught his attention. :"Kree! You all die, if you come closer! Kraa!" A group of rats had trapped a kite with a net, and were now making sport of it. One rat, holding a spear, approached it. :"Yarr! I ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty vittles fer four stinkin' days!" :"Kreeyah! Come any closer and ye shall be feeding the maggots!" Like a thunderclap, Oberik was among them, scattering the vermin right and left. He quickly loosed the net and the two birds flew into the sky, with arrows zipping past them. The kite caught an arrow that was aimed at him, and threw it contemptuously back at its owner and was rewarded with the anguished howl of a rat. :"Owow! Cap'n, that featherbag 'it me wid me arrer!" :"Hard luck! Now get back in formation 'fore I flay th' lot o' yer!" The disgruntled collection of vermin marched back to the ruined villa. :"I don't unnerstan' 'ow things got this way anny'ow," murmured a weasel. :"Cap'n Ravell promised us easy vittles an' a relaxin' life if we joined up wid 'im," echoed a ferret. :"Silence in the ranks! Move yerselves, yew rotten, lily-livered swabs!" shouted Captain Ravell as the dispirited vermin gang plodded on. Meanwhile, Oberik and Eideroh Skybreeze, for that was the kite's name; rested upon the rocky pinnacles of Mount Cyre, and looked down on Blue Gate Harbor below. :"Tell me friend, what has happened here?" :"That I do not know, for I am young yet, and the vermin have infested this place for many seasons now." :"When I visited last, this island was inhabited by my friends the mongooses, who used vermin as their slaves, but otherwise did not allow them here," said Oberik. :"They say a sickness brought by infected vermin slew all the mongooses. Whether that is true,I don't know, for twas before my time." replied Eideroh. :"I was sent by the Otter Resistance to gather support against Emperor Scurva, as the wicked marten so styles himself. He rules Marfang now, backed by the Brethren of the Sea. The few of us that remain free fight back against him, but we are few and his hordes are many." :"It sounds as if you are in need of an albatross, yes?" said the albatross. :"Your help would be more than welcome, friend!" exclaimed the kite. :"Good. In my travels I have come across many beasts both good and bad, but one group stands above the rest in their willingness to help those who are oppressed" :"And who might that be?" :"I once was traveling for many leagues and a storm caught me by surprise. It damaged my wing and I was unable to fly, so I had to land in the forest below. There I was set upon by a band of vermin in my weakest hour. I thought all was lost but a party of otters had been tracking the vermin and attacked them, freeing me and bringing me to a place of rest and healing." :"Where is this place?" asked Eideroh. :"It is called Redwall Abbey and it lies a good distance across the sea in a place called Mossflower. I believe they would be willing to aid your cause" said Oberik. :"Then let us journey there with out delay, friend Oberik!" With that, the two birds took off and soared through the air towards the east. |-| CHAPTER ONE= Meanwhile, in the city of Marfang a grim stone building stood alone. This was the Imperial Prison, home of some of the most dangerous creatures alive. From it's tall basalt towers, to it's massive gray walls, the prison was an impressively gloomy place. Every week, a procession of black robed figures marched through the early morning mist, chanting as they strode towards the tall building. These were the priests of the Darkruus, and their duty was to select the three weakest prisoners who would be bound and taken to their temple, from which they would invariably never be seen alive. The massive timber gates slowly swung open to recieve their grim visitors. Urquill the ferret Warden of the prison, nervously went forth to meet the shadowy figures. :"Harumph! I have yer pris'ners ready, yer Lordnesses!" :"Good,good. Bring them forward, Warden" whispered the leading priest. Urquill brought out a mouse, an otter and an evil looking ferret. :"Dose two are 'scaped slaves,an dis un killed er Cap'n" :"Silence! We are not interested in their backgrounds! They will serve our purposes very well though". Urquill shuddered at the thought of "their purposes". :"Open the gates!" he called, eager to be rid of his sinister guests. The priests turned and marched out the gate into Marfang. The doors swiftly closed shut behind them as they proceeded up the street. To one side of the broad cobblestone street stood a row of long abandoned warehouses, and on the other side lay the city proper. It was a massive spectacle of ruined grandeur sprawling into the distance, until it met the thick walls of the Fortress. There it became merely a small shadow against the mighty bulwarks of the Fortress, whose lofty towers could be seen for up to a mile on a good day. The prisoners stumbled up the hill in chains, unaware of the horrible fate that lay in wait for them. As they struggled up the street they were assailed by the harsh cries and jeering taunts hurled at them by the close packed vermin mob in the marketplace. From far and wide, corsair ships laden with booty would sail to the Markets of Marfang to sell their stolen goods. Fine swords, glittering jewelry, bolts of silken cloth or slaves; it could all be bought or sold in Marfang. :"Perhaps I can interest ye in this exquisite sword? It was once in the possession of none other than the legendary Gabool th' Wild!" :"Gabool's ole carver eh? I'll offer ye these fine, strong slaves o' mine" said the rat. :"O ye will, will ye? I 'avent seen a more miserable group of slaves since I was a young dock rat!" "Go find somweres else to peddle those walkin' skel'tons!" the tradesrat cried. The prisoners were pushed through the crowd of haggling vermin until they were stopped at a tall, stone archway at the end of the market. It was once plated with gold to illuminate the ancient carvings of byegone rulers and heroes, but now the gold had been stripped off and the lower carvings had been defaced by the idle stoat guards who now barred the entry. Their spears parted respectfully to allow the priests entrance beyond the gate. They now stood in a large square with a broken fountain overgrown with ivy, in the center. To their left stood the old governmental buildings, now deserted and in ruins. The captives were dragged straight ahead to the other side of the square and as they passed they could see to their left the tall spires and dulled green roofs of Thierle Palace, residence of the evil Emperor. Outside, slaves toiled in the mid-morning sun scrubbing the dusky blue walls and tending the elegant garden that faced the square. Vinka the ferret spat in the general direction of Scurva's dwelling place, and one of their captors smote her on the face. :"Dare not to so insult his Majesty!" The temple of the Darkruus was now almost directly in front of them. It dwarfed the other structures surrounding the square, standing alone with a desolate mountain to it's back. Over the main gate was a weathered inscription that read "Marfang Royal Library". They soon entered the narrow black gates gates and were led through the courtyard into a small room. An old priestrat wearing yellow robes removed their tattered rags and replaced them with coarse grey robes of the type worn by priestly acolytes. They were then taken to a long hall with many corridors branching off of it, and one of the passages connected to another small hallway with a oaken door at the end. It opened into a large room filled with thick purple smoke. It had a sickly-sweet odor that was produced by a row of black-robed priests rocking back and forth on the floor, smoking long pipes and chanting. A purple robed weasel came forward and mumbled something unintelligible while making strange gestures with his paws. They were then led to another corridor with several small rooms. As they passed, they could see acolytes making amulets and charms, to bring good luck and protect the wearer from harm. Finally, they reached another black gate which led outside. Before them lay a flight of worn stone steps that wound their way treacherously up the steep mountainside to a large fissure in the iron tinted rock. Halfway up the steps the mouse tripped and nearly tumbled over a narrow precipice. The otter ignored her captors and rushed to help her friend, but was cruelly jerked back on her chain. The priests dragged the mouse upright and continued on their way. After an hour's climb, the party arrived at the mouth of the cave. Framed by stalactites and stalagmites, the dark entrance resembled a venemous snake's mouth. A large, green adder slithered out of the cave ominously and began to speak. :"I am Nhiss, chief attendant to Kingcoiler" :"Aww Shaddup! yer wastin' our time" cried one of the new priests. Quick as lightning Nhiss whipped forward and sank his poisonous fangs deep into the impertinent rat's throat, sending him hurtling off the edge and into the sharp rocks below. The adder turned back to the others. :"You may pressent your ssacrificess now." The prisoners struggled as they were forcibly thrust into the dark entrance. Darkness immediately enveloped them like a shroud as they groped blindly in the impenetrable blackness. :"Thiss way, little oness." Nhiss called. Vinka the ferret began to regain a small part of her vision and did not hesitate to flee from her captors and run off into the inky shadows of the cavern. She approached the other side of the cave more cautiously, and surveyed her surroundings in the limited amount of light filtering through the entrance. Directly in front of her was a large wall, honeycombed with small passages and crevices while to her left gaped a large hole. The otter and mouse, whose eyes had not yet become accustomed to the darkness, were being led through the hole while behind them a large number of snakes, led by Nhiss, were sliding noiselessly towards her. Vinka ran along the honeycombed wall and stopped suddenly. She sniffed the stale air and detected a trace of fresh air coming out of a small crevice. The snakes were getting close now, so Vinka ducked into the the small crack. She was not surprised to find that it opened out into a cramped tunnel leading gradually downhill. Hearing her pursuers closing in on her, she ran down the pitch-black tunnel, feeling her way forwards. Vinka could hear the screams of her erstwhile companions echoing down the narrow corridor when she turned the corner and ran smack into a sleeping snake. Both creatures were so surprised by the unexpected encounter that before she knew what she was doing, Vinka had scrambled over the venomous serpent's scaly back and into the small passage beyond. The snake finally managed to turn itself around in the narrow tunnel and give chase. Vinka quickly outdistanced herself from her pursuer and caught sight of a small glow ahead of her. She soon found a small hole through which she extricated herself from the treacherous maze behind her. She stood on the north-east slope of the mountain and, blinking in the bright mid-day sun, looked around her at the broad expanse of Slithrunn forest spread below her like a lush green carpet. She hurried down the rocky incline and into the sheltering depths of the woods, covering her tracks as she went. Sunlight dappled down on a forest floor littered with leaves in various shades of red and gold, while towering giants reared their thick trunks up into the cool autumn breeze wafting through the wood. Vinka traveled for the rest of the day until she reached a small brook near nightfall. There she made camp and settled uncomfortably onto the leaves and sticks to go to sleep. She dreamed that night of the circumstances surrounding her prison sentence. Vinka and her Cap'n, with a medium number of vermin had made a raid on the dwelling of Hrenn Aquasliph, a descendant of the legendary otter Slith Eelback. The young otter had escaped but the vermin had burned her small cove after looting it. Among the items they kept was a marvelous sword, the blade shone like a meteor from the deadly sharp point to the simple hilt set with a red stone that twinkled in the evening light. Vinka and her captain had fought over this sword but she was no match for him and the rest of the raiding party combined. After slaying him with the shining weapon, she had been subdued by the rest of the vermin who brought her back to Marfang, where she was imprisoned. The general in charge of Castle Arras, a small outpost in the eastern side of the forest, had been there and seen the sword. No doubt, it was now in the armory at the Castle, for the greedy general would never have brought it to the emperor, but would have kept it for himself. She woke sometime after sunrise and covered all signs of her camp, and decided to head in the direction of Arras. Vinka did not have a plan but she was sure she would think of some way to get the sword before she got to her destination. However, she was not to succeed, for she had gone hardly an half hour's march into the forest when she was set upon by a party of scavenging marshtoads. She fought desperately but, weakened as she was by her recent incarceration, she was soon dragged to the ground and clubbed senseless. The brown toads then headed in a northerly direction and soon there was naught but a few scuffs on the ground to tell of the recent struggle. |-| CHAPTER TWO= Night had fallen on Mossflower Wood and not a sound could be heard save for the ragged, rasping breathing filtering through the rustling leaves of a small clump of bushes. Abruptly the noises ceased as the creature in the shrubbery heard voices whispering loudly and coming closer. :"She can't ave got far in dis part of the forest. I can barely see me nose on me face in the darkness!" whispered a sly looking stoat to his companion, also a stoat. :"Shirrup! She might ear ye!" hissed the other stoat. :"Look Quirla! I found er tracks!" :"Yew useless idjit! Anyone can se dis over ere is the right trail." Further argument was cut short by the arrival of a flickering torch bobbing through the woods in their direction. The crackling flame soon was close enough to reveal it's bearer, a rat. :"Gen'rl Verl is callin all youse trackers back for a rest cause ye could'nt see any thing in these woods anyways in the dark. Ye should get a good night's sleep cause yer gonna be up early tommorer." The breathless rat scurried on to bring his message to the other trackers. The two grateful stoats hurried back to camp. If they had stayed a little longer and searched the bushes behind them they would have discovered their injured quarry, lying bleeding on the ground. With much effort, their wounded prey staggered to her paws and lurched forward running through the forest until she could run no more. An immense building with red sandstone walls blotted out her vision as she crumpled unconscious on to the dirt path bordering the Abbey. Abbess Amaryllis was up early that morning with her two good friends Brya the badger mother and Holly, a hedgehog. They entered the kitchens and found that Friar Taris the Head Cook was already up and about, making preparation for another famous Redwall breakfast. :"Pass me that pot of flour will you, Perrin?" :"Do'nt stir that batter too fast! gently now, Arcia." said the Friar. "Good morning to you, Friar Taris." greeted the Abbess. :"Good morning Abbess Amaryllis, I'm surprised to see you up this early." :"I thought I'd wake up early so Brya, Holly and I could enjoy a morning sunrise on the walltops with a cup of tea." said the Abbess. :"that sounds like a good idea, I'll go make tea and get some edibles to go with you. I wish I could join you but somebody has got to watch after these two rogues. Get out of those candied chestnuts this instant!" the Friar hurried away to take care of the two dibbuns. A little while later Taris came back, burdened under a platter of hot arrowroot scones and peppermint tea. :"That ought to warm you up." he said as he turned back to see what the dibbuns were up to this time. The Abbess and her two faithful friends made their way outside and began to cross the lawn. :"Brrr! It's getting chillier every day." said Brya. :"That it is and you know what that means." said Amaryllis. :"Autumn is here, I can smell it in the air!" said Holly. :"Do you think it is time for the Autumn Feast?" questioned the Abbess. :"I think so. The air is brisk and the leaves are turning now." replied Brya. The trio ascended the west wallsteps and looked out across Mossflower Wood, as the birds began to sing their morning chorus. The first golden rays of sunlight crested the horizon, lighting the fall leaves in a blaze of gold, crimson and brown. :"Our home is always so beautiful in the first glow of dawn!" said Holly. :"I agree, though sunset is a close second." said the badgermum. :"What's that down by the path?" said Amaryllis. :"It looks like somebeast that's been injured! Let's go see if we can help." said Holly. The companions hurried down the wallsteps and were headed for the gate when a otter stepped behind them. :What's th' hurry, marm?" It was Skipper Baroo returning from his morning swim in the Abbey pond. :"There's somebeast lying out on the path. We were just now going to see if we could help." said Amaryllis as they quickened their pace towards the gate. The burly otter opened the gates and proceeded cautiously towards the figure that lay crumpled on the path. :"It's a vixen! I'd hadvise ye t' leave it be, vermin wot we took in 'as only brought trouble an' 'ardship on Redwall in th' past." :"It may be a fox, but Redwall Abbey has always been known as a place of healing for anybeast that comes to harm. How can we just leave her there to die?" said the Abbess. :"I suppose we'd better git this vermin inside then, though it goes agin' my fur th' wrong way t' ave it in th' Abbey with dibbuns an elders about." said the cautious otter. :"We will heal her and send her on her way soon. She won't be here long." The Abbeydwellers managed to carry the wounded fox inside the walls and took her up to the infirmiary, where they prepared a bed and laid the fox to rest. Sister Comfrey the infirmiary keeper was brought up to date on the situation. :"She has a chance to live if she wants it. Here, hand me those dressings." said Comfrey as she applied an ointment to the wounds. :"These are awful wounds, but nothing a strong beast couldn't recover from." pronounced Sister Comfrey. :"She doesn't look very strong though." said Holly. :"I'll give her some of my physic and see if that does'nt liven her up some." said Comfrey as she reached into the cupboard and pulled out a vile looking liquid in a glass bottle. There was a knock at the door, Holly answered it and returned to the bedside. :"That was little Perrin, he says he was sent to look for you and tell you that everybeast is waiting for you down in Great Hall." :"Tell him that I'll be right along as soon as I finish taking care of this fox's bandages." The little Dibbun recieved the message and trotted down the steps to Great Hall. :"D' Abbez iz in th' firmiary with a hurted fozker but she be wight down in a likkle while!" proclaimed Perrin. There was confusion at the table as to what a fox would be doing in the area of Redwall. :"Twas probly sneakin about with evil intentions in mind fer all of us!" :"Mor'n likely it got hinjered tryin to get in here!" The commotion was interrupted by the stately arrival of the Abbess. :"Calm down, quiet everyone! Now, what's going on?" :"Was that fox tryin to climb the walls?" :"Are there any more out there?" Amaryllis answered. :"Redwall is not in danger, Skipper did'nt see anyone else out there. We don't know how she got hurt but we are going to heal her wounds and send her on her way. There's no reason to get excited." An elderly mouse piped up. :"If'n there's nothin ter be wurried about, then why don't e' get on with it an say th blessing?" :"That is a very sensible idea" said the Abbess as she sat down and began to recite the blessing. Thanks be to the seasons in in planting and harvest in sadness and gladness thanks be to the seasons. The hungry Redwallers attacked the sumptuous spread with ferocity. No pudding, pie or pastry was safe, and the soup and porridge disappeared with alarming alacrity. Amaryllis and her companions left early so they might tend to their verminous patient once more. Brya studied the fox critically. :"We should put her out on the path sometime before she wakes up, that way she will have no memories of Redwall to take to who knows how many others of her kind." At that moment the fox regained consciousness. She was still to weak to move but she could speak. :"Who are ye?...Where am I?..." :"I am Abbess Amaryllis and you are in the Abbey of Redwall." :"Redwall?..." said the weary vixen as she lapsed back into unconsciousness. :"You really should'nt have told her anything." said Brya. :"She probably wo'nt remember anything in the state she's in anyway." The door burst open and Rillian the mousemaid rushed in. :"There's a band of vermin at the gates! Skipper and the others are talking to them now." :"Haharr..." croaked the fox, startling them. :"That'll be me ole matey Verl... an his Cutthroats!" The fox once again fell asleep. :"Cutthroats?" Rillian gulped. :"Now now. Don't be getting all upset over an old fox's words" Bryla said, comforting the distraught mousemaid. They departed the Infirmiary, leaving the fox in the trusty hands of Sister Comfrey. The Abbess instructed the beasts in Great Hall not to go outside or go near the windows before exiting the building. Skipper Baroo hailed them from the walltop. :"There's a varmint ere wot wants words with ye!" Amaryllis climbed the wallsteps and bravely faced the Cutthroats. They were a motley collection of rats with a few weasels, stoats and ferrets scattered about, led by a corsair fox decked out in tattered silk finery. :"What do you want from us?" the Abbess questioned. :"Give us Iridian or ye'll be swimmin in yer own blood 'fore ternight's over!" shouted the vicious fox. |-| CHAPTER THREE= A large rocky promontory thrust up out of the crashing waves, all but impervious to the pounding surf that smashed against its base. A number of similar rocks stood in the sand behind it, running in a spine up the beach and fading into the steep slopes of a tall mountain that stood tall and mighty with lofty crags and ledges jutting from its harsh surfaces. It was immediately apparent that this was once a volcano in times past, but now it stood silent save for the cries of the seagulls that flew around it. One detached itself from the others to alight on the rock and rest. So still was the Badger that the seagull came within two feet of it without becoming alarmed. The powerful Badger sat upon the stone, facing the sea with intense concentration, as if he was capable of seeing beyond the far distant horizon. At length the seagull flew away as it became aware of a smaller figure climbing up the incline towards where the solitary Badger sat. It soon proved to be a Hare, and a fine figure of one too, as it hurried up to its Lord. :"Sah!" The Badger turned s he was broken out of his reverie. :"Speak" :"Th' recruits are waitin on you in th' mess-hall now, Sah!" :"Thank you Burk, I will be up shortly." The Badger and hare went up the escarpment to a small door in the side of the fortress. Burk Crumshaw opened the door and the two stepped in. The Badger locked the door with a large iron padlock before proceeding into the depths of the mountain with his trusted friend. Their entry into the mess-hall was greeted with applause from the hungry young hares who had been waiting. :"Call the flippin' cooks, we're ready aren't we ole chaps?" :"I say, where have those cooks got to with our bally scoff?" At last, the cooks came out of the kitchen pushing trolleys that were groaning with food. It was nothing fancy, it was the type of food that fills the insides of a hare and treats him good in battle, hot scones, trifles overflowing with meadowcream, vegetable salad grown on the slopes of the mountain and large flagons of October ale. :"Paws off, ye flamin' grubswiper!" :"Get back from th' vittles, ye 'orrible 'ares!" The cooks ran off all the hares and began to set the table. The Badger Lord stood up from his chair at one end of the table and began to speak. :After breakfast I have an important matter to announce. I have received a vision of what is to come and if we are to survive, we must prepare for it." The Badger sat down and the eating began. :Delicious trifle! Just like me ole mum used to make." :Pass me some of those scones!" Two hares sat next to each other at one of the smaller tables adjoining the main table. One was a female of slight proportions, but the look in her eyes told you that there was more to her than that. The other was a young male hare who was obviously annoying her with his presence. :"Perle, look! I can fit three scones in me mouth at once!" She studiously ignored him and continued to eat her food at a normal pace. :"You never pay attention to me anymore" pouted the other hare. :"You're trying my patience with your gluttonous habits. You never have anything serious to say." :"I don't want to be serious, like ole Sardy, look what it's done to 'im" joked the annoying hare. Major Sardius Dimeond of the Long Patrol sat near Lord Silversight, talking very seriously with the badger and Burk Crumshaw. By chance, he looked in the direction of the hare. :"Oh crumbs! He can hear me all the way over there!" said the young hare. Perle Nightblade had finished and now went over to join the three. Lord Silversight, was relating his vision to the others. :"Early this morning, I had a vision. I saw the seas uncovered to their farthest reaches and I saw a black wave spread out over them, growing larger as it came. There was a gray mist over the water and I could discern many black sails among them sailing east. Their leader remained on a island behind hem, he was shrouded in evil. He seemed to have an even darker presence controlling him. He plans to rule the world and he has already made preparation for it. I do not think he is aware of Salamandastron yet but he will know soon." :"Sounds like another vermin invasion if'n you ask me" said Sardy. :"Do you know how strong the enemy is? Or how close they are?" asked Burk. :"They are very strong and are almost with us now. This much I can see, the rest is veiled in impenetrable evil." The Lord of Salamandastron stood up to address the hares. :"In my vision it has been revealed to me that we will be faced with a terrible foe soon. I do not know when they will attack or where, so I want watches posted day and night on the seaward approach. The rest must prepare for war. All the terraces must be harvested now and unnecessary entrances blocked up. Strengthen the battlements and collect stones on the top of the mountain. We must not fail for without us the rest of Mossflower will surely fall." The hares were put to work quickly by the officers. The sun rose out of its liquid sleep and shone across the sea onto the steep sides of Salamandastron. The badger was up early, once again perched on the rock facing the sea. As he looked out he noticed a small speck silhouetted against the rising sun. It came closer and he could make out the unmistakable figures of a corsair ship. :"Ship to the west!" he called out to the morning watch. Then he went back to the mountain to prepare for the inevitable conflict. The ship came closer but no one could see the usual crowd of invaders. The Long Patrol stood on the shore fully equipped to repulse the corsairs, but the ship slowly drifted to the side and with a loud crunch, grounded on the beach. The hares followed their leader in a charge towards the ship but Lord Silversight called a halt. :"Something's not right. This may be some sort of trap. I need you to stay here, Burk and I will scout." Sardius stayed to command the hares while Burk and Lord Silversight crept forward. They reached the ship and still the expected attack did not come. The ship was leaning now and the only thing that kept it from rolling over was a large rock it was lodged against. The badger and hare motioned for the others to approach. Burk climbed over the side cautiously and slipped onto the ship. It was deserted. The rest of the party boarded it and found the cause. There were blood stains all over the decking and gruesome bits and pieces of corsairs littered about the ship. Burk emerged from the hold. :"There's a survivor in here, Sah!" They went in and found a searat slumped against the wall. :"Ahoy, mateys" it slurred. :"What brings ye aboard the Deadgull, what d' ye want?" :"What happened here? Speak, rat!" :"Ole Cap'n Kusta didn't want ter join up wid the Brethren of th' Sea" :"So dey holed us and th' rest of us is feedin' th' fishes." :"Who are the Brethren of the Sea?" The mortally wounded rat was about to reply when he shuddered and fell over onto the floor. :"Well, that was rather sudden" said Burk. The party moved on through the rest of the ship looking for any other survivors. They found nothing except for a large gaping hole in the starboard side of the ship. The hares exited and Silversight ordered them to burn the remains of the ship. Later that night he was in his forge room talking with his wife when a knock sounded at the door. :"Identify yourself" :"Corporal Desefort Mauve, Sah!" :"Come in" The hare opened the door and came inside. :"Major Sardius Dimeond sent me here with some information. Sah!" :"What is it?" :"I have spent most of these peaceful years trying to collect a library for Salamandastron. I collect all sorts of scrolls on tactics and what-not. I remembered a certain scroll that I found that mentions a group of Corsairs and Pirates known as the Wave Brethren. They were in the time of Ublaz Madeyes who ruled the island of Sampetra. After they were attacked many of them died but a few escaped in a small rowboat. They drifted east until they washed up on another island. They gathered followers to them and over time built ships. Nothing was heard of them for countless seasons until a mouse historian was captured by them. He listened to them and wrote their history but could not leave the island. He put a map in a bottle with the location of the island and this short history on it. This was discovered by my grandfather when he was on a patrol up north of here. " :"Do you still have the map?" :"Yes. Here it is Sah." The hare handed an weathered piece of parchment to the badger. Silversight scanned it with curiosity. :"If we had some way to get to this island, we could put a stop to them once and for all!" The badger Lady Thuna stepped forward. :"Perhaps we can capture their ship when they land." :"Perhaps..." mused the badger as he planned for the future. Drino the shrew stumbled forward through the night trying desperately to forget what had just happened that night. He fell to the ground again and struggled to get up. Darkness swirled about him and he thought he could see hares picking him up and carrying him but everything began to fade. |-| CHAPTER FOUR= Vinka awoke to a sharp pain in her head that felt as if she were going to die. She rolled back over, trying to shut out the pain and fell into a pool of muddy water. She opened her eyes and could'nt see anything save the all consuming darkness. :"That'ns up" :"Haw haw haw! Look et 'er, rollin' in the mud" Vinka stumbled towards the voices, swinging her paws uselessly in the air. She soon stopped and just sat there trying to get her bearings. She was in some kind of cave or pit and the wals and floor were slimy mud. After an hour she began to see her surroundings better. The roof arched upwards in a dome that rounded off at the top with a little hole, through which she could see a few stars. :"Thinkin' bout gettin' out of here?" :"Ye won't find it up there. It's to high fer ye t' climb." :"Don't 'elp it, we don't even know if'n its an otter." :"Hey you! Are ye an otter?" Vinka tried to answer but was only able to produce a croak. :"Come ere!" She stumbled over to where they were and found herself on a relatively dry patch of ground to one side of the dome. She felt paws touching her face. :"See? It is an otter!" :"No it aint!" :"Well, its another poor beast what needs our elp t' get out o' this pit" :"You elp it then. I don't elp nobeast ceptin h'otters." The other otter stepped forward and guided Vinka to another side of the pit. :"Don't got no manners, them. Me name's Hrenn. Hrenn Aquasliph. Wot's yours, matey?" Vinka seemed to get a little of her voice back. :"Me name's Vinka" :"Alright Vinka, Ive got a little 'elp from th' outside. He should be here anytime now." Hrenn led them to a spot on the wall. :"Them toads built this. Its a big hut with rock walls. Th' walls is too strong so I been diggin' unnerneath em. I can't dig very far though or we'll flood, so I ave t' ave somebeast dig straight down from above." Hrenn crawled into a narrow hole at the base of one wall. :"E's ere. I can 'ear 'im." Vinka crawled in after her. the thought of being this close to a full-grown otter in a small space like this did not appeal to her, but if she could decieve the otter for just a little bit longer, she would be free. She heard faint scratching sounds from above, and after a few minutes the hole was opened. :"There ye are Hrenn, me liddle cockleshell! come on up where yer ole dad can see yer!" :"Shhh! Ye don't want t' wake any o' them Toads do ye?" Hrenn went back down the tunnel and into the hut. :"Tael's broken through, come on fellers!" The otters followed her to the tunnel. Tael n' me will scout ahead. You can come up a litte bit later after we've made sure the coast is clear." Vinka slipped by Hrenn and began ascending the tunnel behind her. She soon clambered to the top and struggled out into the village of the toads. :"Come on Hrenn, wait. Yer not Hrenn. Well, jest stay wid me n' Hrenn and don't wake any o' th' slimy vurmints." Hrenn climbed up out of the hole and went to her father. They began to slip through the village quietly, and soon reached the edge of the water. Hrenn and Tael slipped in without a sound and were gone. Vinka could not swim so she began to look for another way out. There was a crude wooden bridge that connected this island with one of the many others in Marshdeep. She walked quietly through the early morning mist and soon got to the bridge. There were two Toad guards who had fallen asleep at their posts ahead of her. Behind her she saw several more shadowy figures detach themselves from the darkness of the prisoner's hut and slip into the water. She sneaked forward across the bridge and was almost to the other side when she slipped on a piece of marshweed that grew up onto the bridge from the swamp. She fell to the wood with a noise that awakened the guards. :"Glurga! prizners escapin!" The other guard awoke and rushed at her. She sidestepped and the toad went into the swamp. It climbed up the bank into the village and sounded the alarm. Toads came pouring out of the huts and saw the remaining otters. She charged accross the bridge suddenly and knocked the other guard into the stinking quagmire. As she ran on into the mist, she heard the cries of battle behind her. She knew that the weakened otters would only hold up to so much and would be overwhelmed by toads soon. Everything about her was obscured by fog and as she traveled she was sure that she was going in circles. Once or twice a toad had gone past her and she had hidden in the marshweeds that grew everywhere. At length she came to a tall tree on another little island. It had once been a mighty oak but was dead now and could provide no cover in the few branches that remained on it. Vinka heard another toad and ducked behind the tree. It had seen her though and now it advanced on her. She picked up a piece of dead wood and gripped it in her paws. The toad suddenly came out from the other side of the tree and stabbed at her with it's spear. She blocked it just in time and parried the next thrust aside. The toad stepped closer and she quickly moved in and aimed a blow at it's head. It ducked back and threw it's spear at her but missed and hit the tree. She moved in on it with the piece of wood. It slipped to the side and disappeared into the swamp, leaving it's supply bag on the ground. Exhausted, she tried to dislodge the spear from the tree and finally got it out. After that, she ate all of her former foe's food, nasty though it was. Then she plunged back into the mist again. Around midday she found two trees that looked as dead as the other, but were still clinging to life in the swamp. She found a hollow in one of them and lay down to sleep. Her dreams were crowded with the ghosts of her past victims crying out for vengeance. She struggled to overwhelm them but they overcame her defenses and smothered her. She struggled under the weight of her past evil deeds but could not get out. Then she felt the weight lessen as the ghosts left her and went to one side of her dream. A faint golden glow emanated from somewhere up ahead and it came closer and closer until it revealed itself to be a warrior mouse. The ghosts of her past screamed at him to slay her and avenge them. He came even closer and she was frightened. She struggled to wake but could not. :"You have caused much blood to be shed and have led a violent life Vinka, ferret. I have a task for you though. Recover my sword and give it to its rightful owner. You will know who that is in your heart." He left her and the souls of her victims leapt opon her once more in fury and rage. She fought them off once again and was subdued. They whispered of her deeds as they slowly slew her. Suddenly she woke. She looked around in the darkness, half expecting to see the ghosts come out of the darkness at her. Then she realized that it was her dream again. She arose and picked up the toad spear. It was a little small for her but it would have to do until she got that sword. :"What am I thinking? That was a dream." She was puzzled. She was not going to get a sword for some dream mouse. Then she remembered what she had been doing before she got captured. With renewed energy, she set off in a southerly direction towards Castle Arras. The sword that she wanted would be there and with it, she could once again forge her name among the ranks of evil. The swamp gradually gave way to the forest as she travelled south. The trees here still had their autumn leaves about them and the opressive fog was gone. She was walking along when she became aware of voices head of her. :"I couldn't find her after th' escape anywhere" :"She must have been caught by th' toads then." :"Who alarmed them anyway? All of us were as quiet as we could be." :"I don't know, but I think I saw somene on th' south bridge." :"Shhh! I hear somebeast" Vinka tried to slip away but was caught by strong arms and taken back to the camp. :"Wait! Its Vinka!" :"No it ain't, it's a skulkin' ferret!" She was brought into the firelight and they could see her clearly now. Hrenn could recognize her smell as Vinka but she looked like a ferret. :"I helped a ferret escape! Hawhawhaa!" The two otters seemed very amused by the situation until Tael realized something. :"This ferret's th' one that sounded th' alarm on th' bridge! There's a few otters lying in their blood back there acause o' that" :"What'll we do with th' vurmint?" Vinka suddenly broke free and ran off into the forest. She could hear the otters pursuing her through the woods and struggled to stay ahead of them. She had had the toad's supplies to eat and the otters had had nothing, so she ran with more energy. eventually the sounds of pursuit faded and she slowed to a normal pace. She knew that the otters could track her wherever she went so she continued through the night. She had gotten some rest back in the swamp so she was able to travel till dawn before she was finally exhausted. She climbed a large oak and dozed off. She woke around mid-day and climbed down the tree. She set off in the same direction as before and walked for several hours. the trees abruptly endedup ahead and she found a road. It had been paved with stone many seasons ago by the former rulers of the island but had since fallen into disrepair. It still made easier going than in the forest though and she picked up her pace. two hours later, she rounded a curve in the road and stopped suddenly. There was a large clearing in the forest to one side and fields on the other side of the road. In the clearing stood Castle Arras. It had been built as an outpost and was not particularly strong, unlike the Stronghold in Marfang. She surveyed its walls and towers. The walls were about three times as tall as herself and the towers held one guard apiece. She slunk towards the gate and lay in a bush. A cart of supplies creaked up the road, pulled by two otterslaves. On top sat an overly roundish stoat with a whip, who cracked it above their ears every once in awhile. Vinka had a plan. She quickly slipped behind the cart and grabbed the underside, pulling herself underneath the slow-moving cart. She clung to the bottom tenaciously and made it inside the castle. :"Flirk! Get Gecker out here, I ain't got all day ter waste wid dis cart." Gecker arrived after awhile and ordered some idle rats to unload the cart. They unloaded it and left the slave-driver and Gecker alone. :"Ole Gecker me matey, d' ye happen ter have any o' that wine left what ye had last time I paid ye a visit?" :"I might at that. Chain them otters up and come on inside. SO, what's been goin' on up at the big place?" The rat chained the otters up to a post and walked with the General into the building. Vinka crawled out from under the cart and rolled behind a barrel as two guards passed. They had carelessly left the door unlocked to the storerooms and she hastily sneaked inside. It was dark and musty in there and as she slipped along the hall she held her nose to keep from sneezing. She slunk into the Quarter masters office and slipped behind a wall hanging. Soon he came back in and sat down at his desk, muttering to himself. :"I've tole them rats t' lock th' door behind them over an' over agin. One o' dese days somebeast'll get in here and teal stuff. Then I'll be t' blame" :"No one will be blamin a dead rat will they?" said Vinka as she plunged a dagger into his back. She had snuck up behind him and re moved it from his belt while he was talking. Now she took his keys and went back down the hall trying the doors. One was filled with food and she gorged herself before finally moving on to the next room. It was empty along with the other two across the hall. She tried the last one and found the weapons store. She searched frantically But her sword was not there. She selected a cutlass and exited the room. Then she figured that the General would not leave his most prized trasure down here, it would be in his room. She went back to the Quartermaster's office and stripped him of his uniform and put it on. It did not quite fit but it would do for a moment. She ascended the stairs and opened the door to find herself in the main hall. There were draperies and rugs stolen from all over the sea here. She ran across to the large staircase in the center and ascended it quickly. She went to the Generals room and could hear them talking over some wine. :"Marfang's a good place fer anybeast ter be now, thanks ter 'is ighness." :"Them priests bugger me though." :"They weren't there when Gortha Scurva took over." She burst into the room and slew the first beast she saw. To her dissapointment it was not the General. He unsheathed his sword and charged at her drunkenly. She sidestepped but his sword swung and clipped the top of hers clean off. She realized that he had the shining sword that she wanted and she easily dodged the rest of his drunken swings. She stepped in and delivered a resounding blow just under his chin with her fist and he crumpled to the floor. She snatched the glittering weapon out of his hands and raised it to slay him, but then she heard the sounds of guards rushing upstairs at the commotion. She climbed out his window and dropped to the ledge below it. She tried to climb into that window but to her dismay it was full of troops. She once again fell to another ledge below her and saw that she was close enough to the ground to drop down again. She hit the ground and rolled to the base of the wall. The archers on the top of the tower could not get her until she stepped out but they fired their arrows anyway. She ran along the side of the wall to a place where there weren't any archers and hurled herself away from Castle Arras into the woods. She took off like a shot and could hear the castle gates opening and digorging rats in a swarm. She ran through the forest and found herself forced to go north. She was running through a clearing when she saw something that made her stop. A band of toads were comeing up the clearing from the other end. She turned back only to be faced with rats. They charged at their new-found enemy and the toads did likewise. Vinka was caught in the middle. |-| CHAPTER FIVE= Chapter five shall be written and finished sometime early January as the library is closed for the holidays. Merry Christmas. Category:Redwall FanFic